


Interrupted

by adoste



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tentacle Dick, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoste/pseuds/adoste
Summary: Pennywise catches you thinking about him in a very perverse way! Shame on you!





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I've been thinking about for a while. Sorry if this one isn't amazing, I wrote it and posted it in the same hour and didn't really proofread too much

In Derry, there existed a monster that fed on the fears and flesh of children and adults alike Luckily for you, you’d somewhat made friends with this fearsome entity. Instead of eating you alive, the monster would sometimes appear to frighten you, have a laugh at your anguish and disappear. He was more of an annoyance than anything else, but you were confident that he wouldn’t show up at the worst possible time.

Such a time was now, you were sinking into the soft covers of your bed, enveloped in warming sheets and the lullaby of night’s insects chirping at your window wanted to take you in slumber’s arms. However, your body had other plans, as the sleepiness was swept away from by the burning grip of your loins. What had there even been to be horny about lately? You asked yourself, sighing as you tried to fight the thought and get a proper sleep. The boiling in your lower gut grew ever more irate at the lack of attention, and you passed a hand lazily over your nethers- the touch more stimulating than you expected. It was as though you’d pressed the right button, and Pennywise, the creature of Derry came to mind. You nearly wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, how could you think about a monster clown at a time like this? But you kept touching, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you realized there was no going back now. But yet you couldn’t stop thinking about the clown. It was embarrassing and tantalizing all at once. 

Before you settled in more, you quickly snapped the light on your bedside lamp, as though the darkness would shield your strange thoughts from the rest of the world. You settled in deeper into the clothes before lifting your knees from the bed and pressing your fingers between the folds of your lips to find your clit. You bit your lip to supress a suspicious sound as you thought of the clown’s lips and teeth. Pennywise looked like he’d bite into your sex like an apple, sucking the nectar right out of you as he withdrew. What you’d give to feel his drool on the inside of your thighs… You couldn’t really be thinking these things about a sewer clown that eats people could you? But as you replayed his voice in your mind it could no longer be helped. Two fingers pushed past your entrance, and it was all too easy to imagine they were his. His hands were so large, so long. You pushed in a bit deeper, as deep as you could go to simulate it.

“Pennywise..” You breathed. Imagining the smile that would creep across his face as he realized he was pleasing you. Knees twisting past eachother and trapping your hand between your thighs, you tried to stop yourself one more time, but every moment not spent satisfying yourself was a moment of pure agony. You pushed your hand tighter against your sex as you fished your fingers in deep again, imagining what he might say, what he could possibly be thinking in a situation like this. You moaned his name again, untangling your legs for the next few thrusts as you heard a small sound to your bedside.

A profound cold soaked into you as you realized what it was, who it was. Pennywise himself. Although it was dark, you could make out his enormous figure anywhere, his yellow eyes glowing like leftover embers and piercing down at you and the state you were in. With a sharp exhale you tried to quickly pull your hand from between your legs, but he quickly snatched it by the wrist. The sight of his glove and the heavy, painful grip of his hand nearly wrought an orgasm from you, but the fear kept it at bay. You didn’t know what to say, and stammered, trying to fish for a decent explanation.

“Please” He spoke in his broken voice. “Don’t let me interrupt.” A smile revealed itself in the tight inflection of his words; even if you couldn’t see it- you could hear it. Gripped with confusion, Pennywise steered your hand back to where it was, waiting for your fingers to enter yourself again. You shut your eyes as you did so, too disgraced to watch yourself doing this in his prescence. As your fingers re-entered, you swore under your breath for still being just as sensitive as before, if not more now. Pennywise responded with a little “oho ho ho” at your utterance, his bells jingling and reminding you that this was all too real. 

You faltered in your speed and depth in his prescence, it wasn’t possible you were going to orgasm here and now, despite how good it felt, the fear had steeled your throat into a painful squeeze. Pennywise took notice and removed his grip from your wrist. Caught in a half sigh, he returned his grip onto the back of your palm, his strength threatening to break your hand.

“This was what you wanted wasn’t it?” He asked in a fake pouty voice, before jamming your fingers back into yourself, his strong grip giving no yield as he forced you to fuck yourself with your hand. You let out a cry as he pushed hard, almost as though he was simulating what you’d done when you pretended it was his fingers. A hitch in your throat was cut through as he placed his other hand on your thigh to still it. You could feel his body move as he settled onto your bed, seated infront of you and continuing to push you hand inside of you with an unforgiving hardness and tantalizingly slow speed. Trying to move your hand was no use, his grip was completely solid. And trying to close your legs resulted in him pushing your leg up against your hip, nearly popping the bone out of the joint at a painful angle, so you just let him continue while fighting to conceal your moans.

“Say it for me.” He spoke, his grip lessening but his speed and depth retaining perfect sameness. You asked him to clarify.  
“My name. Like you did before. I want to hear it.” He grumbled, impatiently re-squeezing your hand again. You were hesitant, but you didn’t trust your softest parts at the business end of a man-eating monster.  
“Pennywise.” You stuttered.  
“Do it better. I want it to sound like before.” He hissed, his pace suddenly quickening and strengtening the pounding in your gut.  
“Pennywise!” You cried out, and he gave a pleasant laugh at your weak resolve. At the apex of his pull, as your hand had completely exited you, he quickly slid his hand along yours and balled it into his palm. When he thrust into you again, both of your fingers were fully extended and deep inside of you. Pennywise’s added length was surprising, and your hand was trapped directly underneath his as he continued to penetrate you. You shuddered and moaned, bringing your hips nearly off of the bed in a powerful writhing. 

Without realizing it, you’d spoke his name again in ecstacy, and he purred while he slammed his fingertips against your cervix. The soft feeling of his gloves wrapped around your hand and now against your walls was all too much, and you wanted nothing more than the rest of his hand, but his grip on you didn’t relent. However his other hand, the one that had been holding your knee- had disappeared, leaving a cold spot on your skin. When you lifted your head to see what he might be doing with it, you could make out in the dark that he was vigorously rubbing something. What looked like a fat black tentacle coming out of the front of his pants was wrapped in his other hand, the sound of thick slime being rubbed into a palm had become more noticeable now, and you nearly fainted at the sight of him pleasing himself in front of you like this. Pennywise devolved into wet grunting and growls, his hand fucking you so hard you could barely breathe.

“Pennywise..” You let out again, at the cusp of your orgasm now and squeezing your legs around his hand. He snarled as he orgasmed first, thick globulous streams of hot cum pouring all over your legs and stomach from his angle. His hand had stopped penetrating you, and he’d actually pull his hand free of you as he finished spraying himself against you.  
“Please don’t stop.” You begged, voice nearly a whisper at how loudly both of you were panting. With a jingle, he pushed himself ontop of you, and felt the last few spurts of his cum directly ontop of your entrance. The heat against your clit sent you in spirals, and as he finished he pushed his cum into you with his hand, slowly and deeply while watching you squirm. With a final push he retracted his hand and got up from the bed.

“Enjoy your little fantasy.” He cackled as he left- disappearing as quickly as he’d appeared. By now the pain had settled in and the need to finish was but a whisper. Somehow Pennywise always knew how to get you just inches from the finish line and then make you quit the race. Despite this, you curled up with the feeling of him finishing against you and inside of you with pleasure. Perhaps Pennywise didn’t know this had been what you wanted all along.


End file.
